


The Handler and his Beautiful Blonde Dragon

by CrushedEmerald



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedEmerald/pseuds/CrushedEmerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry saved the world, but couldn't remain in England after what he had done. A redhead dragon tamer offered him an escape and a release. Years down the line Harry returns home, desperate to settle down with a guy he can love and can love him back, but can anyone see past his new body? After bumping into a certain blonde several times, he has his sights set on the party animal, but can he tame him like he did the Romanian dragons...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter Fan Fiction, so please be kind. Though all feedback is welcome. I think I need all the help I can get.
> 
> This story is about gay relationships, alcohol, partying and sex. So for that I would like to warn you. Do not read if these offend you, sorry.
> 
> Also, disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter, sadly. Its not mine, its JK Rowling's baby. And it is brilliant, I just wanted to my twist on the end. A little writing practise for me, an enjoyable project. I do not own the notable characters Harry, Draco, Charlie, etc, they arent mine, and I am not making any profits. Its just for fun. Have a read. Tell me what you think...
> 
> Thanks! Enjoy...

Prologue. Escape.  


*September ‘02*  
It happened again. Harry glanced to his left, taking in the mass of freckled skin, red hair and rippling muscles.

Dammit! Harry sighed, rubbing his hand over his tired eyes, before rolling out of bed. He couldn’t keep falling for Charlie’s charms. Yes, Charlie, as in the second eldest of the Weasley brood, smoking hot, muscular dragon handler and also his best mates Ron’s big brother.

Harry crept through the adjoining door into the cool bathroom and he stared at his reflection in the cracked mirror as he thought back to how this, him sleeping with Charlie Weasley, all began.  
*

 

4 YEARS AGO

 

*End of July ‘98*

 

The Burrow just wasn’t the same, it was quiet, even full with family and friends, who were coming and going at all hours, it might as well have been entirely empty. No one breathed a word. Especially not to one Harry Potter. He was 18 tomorrow, and just three and a bit months ago he was responsible for the downfall of the worst Dark Lord the wizarding and muggle worlds had ever seen. Voldemort. And everyone was still walking on egg shells around him.

 

Currently, he was half slumped over the kitchen table, and a long cold cup of tea, watching the hands of the Weasley family’s special clock. And the friends and family arrows, and their locations.

 

He listened to them out in the garden, organising the picnic for tomorrows celebration, one which he wasn’t supposed to know about and was pretending he couldn’t hear their whispers. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Mr Weasley were all out there in the garden, rearranging furniture and de-gnoming the garden. And looking back to the clock, all of their hands were on ‘Garden’, of course.

 

Mrs Weasley was rushing about here, there and everywhere, and the clock showed just where she was ‘home’. Aunt Andromeda and Teddy, Harry’s wonderful little godson, were headed over to top the night, Bill and Fleur and baby Victorie were on their way over as well, so all of their arms said as much ‘Travelling’.

 

Harry skimmed passed one particular hand, he totally refused to look at Fred’s clock hand. Percy was at ‘Work’ where else. And Charlie…

 

Harry sat up straighter, Charlie’s hand said ‘Home’. Big green eyes grew wide as the flames rushed into life and hissed in protest as a man emerged from within. All muscles and freckles, with Arthur Weasleys bright orange-red hair, down to his shoulders, much to his mother dismay. He also sported a new shiny burn on his forearm. Oops, Mrs Weasley certainly wouldn’t be impressed.

 

“Harry Potter!” He boomed when he turned around to face the kitchen, eyes searching the area for his mother, who usually occupied the space in front of the stove.  
*

 

That was the first time Harry had seen Charlie in a while, and it had been this particular Weasley many years prior that prompted Harry’s revelation about his sexual orientation.

 

Charlie, as it turned out, had been sent home from work by his boss to recover from his newest injury, a disgruntled juvenile apparently. Mrs Weasley had fussed something crazy, like only Molly Weasleys could, of course. And because Charlie was supposed to rest and recuperate he was charged with essentially baby sitting Harry.

 

They talked for hours, Harry was smitten almost instantly, and readily agreed with Charlie, especially after the topic of Harry’s future arose, and he mentioned how he wanted to leave for a while, clear his head. Charlie suggested coming back to Romania, help out on the reserve that he would talk to his boss and put in a good word, Harry was thrilled at the offer and immediately agreed. The rest of the family, however, were not as impressed.

 

Just for a while the big redhead had promised, Harry nodded along like a little lost puppy beside him. Eventually they had agreed to let him go, not that they could have stopped him if he chose to just up and leave, he was an adult after all.

 

So come mid September he was packed, his tiny amount of belonging packed into his old school rucksack, hanging off one shoulder and left via international portkey with Charlie.  
*

 

Charlie, true to his word, had spoken to his boss and got Harry a gig at the reserve. Just a worker, hard labour and heavy lifting, helping out whenever and wherever he could. His new boss, Gas, sat him down on his first day and laid it out, cards on the table. Harry was told that if he didn’t pull his weight he was out, but if he did, if he knuckled down and worked his tosh off that in a year he could see himself being trained up to be a dragon handler. Harrys eyes glowed with determination, he wouldn’t let Gas down and he wouldn’t let Charlie down, this was more than he had ever expected. 

 

So a year later when Gas, or Bossman as Harry found out everyone called him, had told the freshly 19 year old he could start his training to become a handler everyone went out to celebrate.

 

Over the year Harry had been in Romania, Charlie had kindly introduced the green eyed boy to all of his close friends, and he soon became part of the gang. There was seven of them, Cassie, Brody, Tom, Micka, Alice, Charlie (of course) and now himself. They were a close bunch, BBQs, evenings out, DVD and box set splurges. The lot.

 

Cassie and Brody were an item, 27 and 32 respectively and they had been together 6 year, she was tall, blonde and beautiful and he was a rugged and handsome man with skin as black and the night sky. They partied harder than the singletons, and flirted outrageously with everyone, but never strayed.

 

Next was Micka a 25 year old prankster, also blonde, but instead of Cassie’s platinum locks he had dirty blonde hair, pulled into a top knot, his blue eyes were piercing and far too clever. Micka was a joker through and through, and he got a lot of repercussions for his actions from all around him, but he loved those just as much as his own pranks.

 

Alice, a beautiful and tiny human of 28 years, long black hair, dark chocolate eyes, and much stronger than you could guess, she could handle her unruly colleagues as well as the boisterous juviniles she worked with on a day to day basis. She was also the bosses on again off again girlfriend.

 

And finally Tom, he was the oldest of the bunch at 35, though he acted the youngest aside from Micka, the pair of them when the put their heads together were a force to be reckoned with. He was tall, muscular, not quite as muscly as Brody or Charlie, but they were still just as obvious, he had curly brown hair and blue eyes, Alice and Cassie had once said he was a walking wet dream.  
*

 

*Mid September ‘99*

 

The celebrations went well into the night, Cassie and Brody plied Harry with alcohol all night, whilst Alice tried to set him up with anyone with a pulse. It was all in good fun though.

 

Eventually, however, when Alice had fallen asleep on Brody’s shoulder from too much Malibu, they decided to call it a night. Getting home was a long walk, and as soon as they got to their little reservation village, they began to lose members of their group. The air had somewhat helped sober the partiers up.

 

Cassie and Brody left first on their walk, taking a still sleepy Alice with them, Brody practically carrying her as her head wobbled about on her neck. She was going to sleep on their sofa tonight.

 

Tom had fallen into Micka’s house and refused to leave again. So Charlie and Harry carried on to the redheads house as his was closer than Harry’s own hut. They started on the chilled beers in Charlie’s fridge to get thei buzz back.

 

Harry had no idea how it happened, but flashes of their evening came back to him as he woke up.

 

He originally initiated it, he kissed Charlie first. Buttons and zips were fumbled with, and clothes were torn from sweaty bodies. Harry knew he was gay, he had for a few years, Charlie and his beautiful body was the reason he even questioned why he wasn’t interested in breasts and curves.

 

Harry and Charlie went hard and fast all night, first on the sofa and finally on the big comfy mattress on the floor in Charlie’s bedroom, twisted amongst soft blue bedding.

 

The next morning Harry had woken up, his lower back shooting with a dull ache and his throat sore, his mind supplied exactly why those areas were hurting. Charlie’s thick freckled arm was thrown over Harry’s hips, his stubbled face tucked into Harry’s over sensitive neck.

 

It was the best way Harry had ever woken up and after another round of sex it soon became his favourite morning activity.

 

That had been 3 years ago  
*


	2. One. Present Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes a long hard look at himself, 4 years on, and comes to a decision about his future... (**SLIGHT EDIT AT END OF CHAPTER**)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the Prologue. Escape. I hope you're enjoying it so far. Here is Chapter One for you. Present Day.
> 
>  
> 
> Previously
> 
>  
> 
> The next morning Harry had woken up, his lower back shooting with a dull ache and his throat sore, his mind supplied exactly why those areas were hurting. Charlie’s thick freckled arm was thrown over Harry’s hips, his stubbled face tucked into Harry’s over sensitive neck.  
> It was the best way Harry had ever woken up and after another round of sex it soon became his favourite morning activity.  
> That had been 3 years ago...

ONE – PRESENT DAY

 

*September ‘02*

 

**

 

Harry glared at himself in the mirror, he should never have fallen into bed with Charlie again, or at all, if he hadn’t done it all those years ago drunk, and he wouldn’t be in this predicament. Harry knew Charlie used him for easy sex, and to be honest, the raven used the redhead just as much, but Charlie was emotionally stunted, he couldn’t care who he was with, whereas Harry was getting attached.

 

Looking, studying himself, he was tired, with red-rimmed eyes, that stared back hard and angry, like Harry himself most days, they were framed with thick black lashes, clumped together slightly with sleep. He refused to even acknowledge with atrocious bed head, or the red bruise like mark on his neck, just below his right ear. Dam if Charlie wasn’t a biter. It would fade, sure, but it would take some days, maybe a week. So, weeks’ worth of banter and ribbing from Micka and Tom.

 

Taking a step back, Harry thought he would make use of Charlie’s vanity and his huge full length mirror. Charlie had an obsessive amount of mirrors for any person to own, but they did have their benefits, so Harry could inspect himself.

 

Because, sure, friends with benefits was great, the sex was incredible but Harry wanted emotions too, and Charlie didn’t feel he was worthy of what little emotions the redhead admitted to, so surely there was something wrong with him, what else could there be. His dates always fell flat, no one seemed to want him and he always fell straight back into Charlie’s bed for a tumble between the sheets.

 

Harry ran his eyes over himself a couple of times. Messy hair, a tangle of curls brushing against his chin, big green eyes, thick lashes and no more glasses, they were apparently his best feature, his friends always said so. Strong jaw, straight nose, normal ears, didn’t stick out or anything weird, just a handful of piercings in them, nothing crazy.

 

Green eyes travelled down again, further. Muscular broad shoulders and arms, covered in ink, and strong from all the hard work that came as standard with his job. Working with dragons for 4 years wasn’t an easy job, after all. The tattoos were his obsessive, aside from a certain redhead, from dragons to stags, flowers to planets, colourful and black and white. He had two sleeves, a coloured one, his left arm and pec, and his right was just shaded and tones of grey, and he had started on his right leg too.

 

It was Charlie’s fault really, he had introduced him to Meagan, she was Charlie and Alice’s friend, and also a professional tattoo artist and body piercer. It was art worthy of a five star gallery. She had called Harry her breathing canvas, and had taken plenty of pictures for her portfolios and plastered them all over her shop too. She also pierced his ears four in each ear, his right had two in the lobe, one in his tragus and one in his helix, on his left it was three in the lobe, and his tragus. As well as his nose and belly button. Apparently they were feminine, according to Charlie, but it didn’t stop him worshipping his stomach when they were together.

 

So, his face and arms were good. Blunt nails scrapped a path downwards, over firm pecs and washboard abs, as well as the hard manual labour Harry had turned the ‘study’ in his hut into a gym, and he worked hard on his body. And he hadn’t had any complaints so far. Strong, powerful legs from running, jumping and flying on brooms and dragons. He was around 5 foot 10 as well so all in all he thought he would have someone interested in him. Apparently not.

 

That meant aesthetically, he was alright, no complaints at least, so if it wasn’t the ravens looks, and Harry knew first-hand how vain people could be, he got the thumbs up from the vainest man he had met, Charlie, so if not that, what? His personality, it must be that. Was he not smart enough, not funny enough? 

 

It plagues Harry, and it had done for well over a year and a half now, what was he missing? Even Charlie wouldn’t have him, sure, sex always, minimum twice a week. But apparently it was all he was good for. The redhead wouldn’t even consider a relationship, and it wasn’t for lack of trying, Harry had mentioned it once, never again, the older man didn’t speak to him for a month, it wasn’t worth the hassle. 

 

Right, good in bed, but not good enough to settle down with. Should he be offended? Probably.

 

Cassie had Brody, 6 years and still going strong. Tom had Meagan, introduced by Harry. Alice had Gas, Bossman, and they were getting pretty serious too. And although Micka was currently single, he had previous relationships, and was taken up until 2 months ago, when his boyfriend got a new job and moved away, they decided long distance wasn’t going to work. Charlie wasn’t interested in relationships.

 

Whilst intently studying himself, and all his flaws, Harry missed the sleepy cave man entering the bathroom behind him, so he jumped with strong, freckled arms wrapped around his waist and a stubbly jaw rested on his shoulder. Charlie mouthed up Harry’s neck and nibbled on his lob, around the studs whilst one of his hands travelled downwards and palmed over his younger companions manhood, hidden beneath navy boxer.

 

“Wadd’up?” Charlie grunted, rubbing harder, clearly looking for morning sex.

 

“What’s wrong with me?” Harry whispered.

 

“Nothing” Charlie answered, on the end of a jaw breaking yawn, “Come back to bed, I’ll let you top.”

 

Harry sighed, turning in the slack embrace, he knew they weren’t in a relationship, but he still had to break up with Charlie in a way.

 

“No more benefits Red,” Harry said, pushing out of the circle of muscles and walking out of the en suit entirely, Charlie only followed, confused.

 

“What?” He asked. Harry ignored him, instead starting to make tea for himself and coffee for Charlie, “We’re over, no more sex. Nothing.”

 

Charlie simply shrugged, walking away not bother, and taking a seat on his worn sofa with his steaming coffee, “Sure, sex was good on tap, but never mind.”

 

And that was it. No more was said, and it hurt. Harry knew it was only ever mutual pleasure, benefits, but it definitely hurt to know that Charlie had no feeling involved, not one, and couldn’t care if he was shagging Harry every night or simply some faceless, nameless stranger. Harry felt pathetic  
*

 

*Early October ‘02*

 

Two weeks passed and Harry finally decided what to do with his future. Four years was plenty of time away from his friends, family and country. Now at 22 years old Harry Potter was ready to go back, he wanted to meet someone, to settle down, get married, kid why not?! The whole lot, he wanted it all, and to be honest, he didn’t think it was too much to ask. For Christ sake his two best friends were married with a baby on the way. He wanted to get serious!

 

A quick succession of knocks on the solid wood door in front of him alerted the man inside of Harry’s presence, and Gas called him in.

 

“Hazza!” Gas barked, cigarette dangling from chapped lips, “Whats do ya for?”

 

Gas had been an amazing boss to Harry, he had given him a chance when the younger man had nothing to offer to the reservation manager than willingness to do whatever it took, no experience, or qualifications made him a bad risk, yet Gas took him on anyways.

 

He was a 44 year old riot, he was amazing at his job, but he was a big teddy bear as well. Best boss Harry every thought he would have, regardless of how many jobs and how many bosses he would have in the future. Gas was starting to go a little grey around his temples but he had mostly thick mousey brown hair with grey-blue eyes. He wasn’t an overly tall man, average, 5 foot 10 or so, but he wasn’t one to be messed with. Originally Harry had been scared, no not scared absolutely petrified of Gas but now he was like a lovable, takes-his-jokes-a-little-too-far uncle.

 

Harry took a big breath in preparation for what he was about to do. Clutching the, now slightly rumpled, envelope the raven strode forwards to the big crooked oak desk. He passed over the brown envelope which held his formal resignation. It took a while to come to this decision, lots of umm-ing and arr-ing, but finally the decision was made. Harry was leaving, not just the reservation, but Romania as well, and most of all he was leaving Charlie behind.

 

Gas turned it over in his hands, eye wide open, and mouth slightly parted. He didn’t even open the envelope, instead opened the left drawer of his desk and slipped it inside.

 

“Oh, Merlin!” Gas groaned, scrubbing his calloused fingers over his face repeatedly, “Ya goin’ kid?” He asked, just staring at the ceiling for a long minute before yanking the drawer open harshly and yanking out the envelope again.

 

“Yeah,” Was all Harry could say for the moment, as he simply stared at Bossman having a mini meltdown, before adding, “Been fun, but it’s time to go home” before backing out of the room.  
**

 

And that how 3 weeks later, Harry found himself packed, and leaving. He shrugged into his well-worn and slightly ripped denim jacket, stuffed his feet into scuffed dragon hide boot, and shrunk his two small suitcases, making them small enough to fit into his pockets and headed to the floo.

 

Harry finally decided, new country, new start and definitely new Harry. He wasn’t going to be weak anymore and let anyone walk all over him again, like certain redheads. He was going to different, he was going to be better and hopefully he’ll find someone to settle down with. Someone who actually thinks he deserves more than a one night stand and a cold, empty bed come the morning. And feeling used and worthless.

 

So chucking a handful of glistening powder into the fire, turning the flames emerald green, he stepped in and called ‘The Burrow’ and as he span away through the floo network he began building walls up around his emotions, his heart breaking a little and going cold.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Hopefully you're still enjoying it. I'll try to get more chapters up soon, but it may be slow going for a while. But again comments and feedback are very much welcome...


	3. Two. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally makes it home, how does everyone react, and what of Charlie? (**EDITED**) There are changes through the whole chapter, making Harry less emotional, more closed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: And that how 3 weeks later, Harry found himself packed, and leaving. He shrugged into his well-worn and slightly ripped denim jacket, stuffed his feet into scuffed dragon hide boot, and shrunk his two small suitcases, making them small enough to fit into his pockets and headed to the floo.

TWO – COMING HOME

 

*Mid November*

 

It was a Sunday, late November when Harry’s hand on the old clock at the Burrow landed on ‘Home’ for the first time in two and a half years, he really never intended on leaving it as long as he had, but time really did fly when you loved your job. That and the extensive partying and falling into a certain redhead’s bed constantly, it sure took up a lot of your time.

 

Flames burned green as they burst to life in the old fireplace, crackling unhappily as Harry stepped out into the quiet but welcoming living room at the Burrow. It may have appeared deserted within the house, not a noise was made as Harry looked around before walking towards the kitchen. Outside, however, was an entirely different matter.

 

Laughter came rushing in the slightly open kitchen door, and the exaggerated movement of his friends and family laughing and joking about was watched by keen green eye, through the window. 

 

Everyone was there surrounding the three picnic benches now situated in the back garden, it must have been freezing out there but there were no thick coats, though most of them were partially bundled up in wintery clothing, thicker jumpers and tights with skirts and dresses, the occasional colourful scarf could be seen. The emerald eyes of the ex-seeker could see the flicker of magic here and there, a shimmer, like when you see the heat above a flame. It screamed heating charms.

 

No one was expecting him, so he stood and simply took it all it, admiring the heart-warming sight before him, of all his most precious people gather together. He really had missed this, being stood here now, the ex-dragon tamer wasn’t entirely sure why he had ever left.

 

Mr and Mrs Weasley were beaming with joy at everyone around, the typical proud parents, and now grandparents. Arthur was almost entirely grey, but that started to happen 4 years ago, for obvious reason. Molly was also going grey, there were streaks in her vibrant orange hair that seemed to shine in the winter sunshine.

 

Bill was there of course, the letters he received over the years always mentioned Bill and his family, it seemed sometimes that he never actually went home. He had a heavily pregnant Fleur with him, as radiant as ever and their beautiful daughter, 4 year old Victoire.

 

Aunt Andy was there, she had become a common sight at the Burrow, she featured in all of the photos of the family that were sent to Harry over the year. And always beside her was an ever colourful haired Teddy, Harry’s 5 years old godson. George and Angelina were there sat talking with Andy, their daughter Roxanne was stood behind her mother playing with her hair, whilst George held baby Fred in his arms for Andy to coo over. Harry had yet to see baby Fred.

 

As well as the older Weasleys, there was Ginny the youngest of the original Weasley children, laughing herself silly surrounded by old friends from Hogwarts, Dean, Seamus, Luna and Neville. With Percy wedged firmly between Dean and Seamus. Though he didn’t seem particularly keen on his position.

 

Then finally, his wonderful best friends, Ron and Hermione. And bump makes three. The perfect little family. Hermione was 6 months pregnant now, Harry received all the baby scan photos. She was glowing, absolutely beautiful, and Ron couldn’t look any prouder. He had one hand at the back of her neck playing with her curls there, whilst the other hand was rubbing her bump as she cuddled herself deeper into his side, hand clutching his woolly maroon ‘R’ jumper.  
*

 

Turning away Harry unzipped his pockets and removed his tiny suitcases, setting them onto the mantel piece beside a collection of recent photos of the grandchildren, even Teddy.

 

Right beside the fire place was the ancient clock, one hand handed moved for hears, Harry kissed two fingers and pressed them to the glass above Fred’s still hand. Too many years. Before looking down to glare at Charlie’s one, stupid Charlie. It stated ‘Abroad’ like Harry’s once had, but not anymore. He wouldn’t be in the same place as him anymore. It was hard to admit it, but the second eldest Weasley had really hurt him, Harry had fallen too hard, he hadn’t meant to, but he was young, impressionable, and Charlie used that. He could see it now, but whilst he was there, always around the muscly redhead he couldn’t see how much he was getting under his skin, and just using him.

 

Harry walked away then, heading for the door which he managed to push open without making it creak. The moment he stepped into the garden the heating charm washed over his body, warming him up instantly.

 

“Room for a little one?” He joked, hands in the pockets of his ripped trousers, rocking slightly on and off the heels of his boots. Everything stopped, the chatter and buzz of multiple conversations, that Harry had walked into died instantly.

 

“Oh my goodness! Harry!” Hermione gasped sitting up straight, she was the first to react, as she scrambled up and off of the bench where she sat with her husband. In a blur of colour, from the clothes she had on, she flew across the small space between them, launching herself into Harry’s open, waiting arms. Despite her being 6 months pregnant she was extremely fast when she wanted to be. It was an awkward cuddle with the bump being sandwiched between them, but Harry wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“Harry?” Ron called, heading their way, he was on his feet almost as soon as his wife left his side, he was awfully protective of Hermione, but when he realised it was just Harry, his absent best friend he was more than happy to follow at a more sedate pace, “I can’t believe it’s really you! Why didn’t you tell us you were coming back?”

 

Harry released Hermione to get a hold on Ron, who despite how tall Harry had finally grown was still taller, they both dwarfed poor Hermione who was only 5ft 6. Ron patted his back, before pulling away, to arm’s length, to get a good look at the man he hadn’t seen in two or so years, “wow! When did this happen? You’re huge!”

 

Harry laughed, about to answer, when chaos erupted around the garden, as everyone clambered over each other to reach Harry for a long awaited cuddle, whilst still trying to be cautious and mindful of Hermione still partially in his arms.

 

He was hugged, kissed, patted on the back, and told off. By Mrs Weasley, of course, who was furious that he didn’t say anything about his return, and how she may have to rustle up something else, so no one went hungry. Harry chuckled, Mrs Weasley always did too much food, mountains of all manner of delicious things, enough to feed a small army.

 

“Where’s Char-” Mrs Weasley began before someone interrupted her, as a small body flew through the crowd, launching into his strong arms, thank goodness for his quick reflexes.

 

“Uncle Harry!!!” Teddy gushed, tears shining in his currently pink eyes, he tried to hide his sniffles, burying himself in his godfathers neck, attempting to squeeze the life out of him in the process, whilst his blue hair turned black and grew messily to his shoulders. Harry was pretty sure if he could see his face that Teddy would stare back at him with emerald eyes, and that Teddy himself was probably not even award he was changing his appearance. He had better control on his abilities, but after all he was only 5.

 

Harry floo called his godson at least once a month for the last 4 years, originally he would talk to Aunt Andy about him, but when he started speaking around 1 and a half Andy would speak for a little bit, then she would just sit with Teddy tucked in her lap as he babbled nonsense happily to the older man. Never had Harry forgotten an occasion, whether it was birthdays and Christmases, or Easter and Halloween. Any excuse to spoil Teddy was utilised, much to Andromeda’s horror, she would grumble about ‘spoiling little boys’.

 

“He’s missed you” Aunt Andy called, from her picnic bench where she remained as everyone grappled for hugs, she was a tall, thin woman, and would have been easily knocked down. So Harry suspected that she would demand long smothering cuddles later, in a more private setting, she was a pureblood after all, somethings stuck.

 

Harry pulled Teddy back a little to look at him, his suspicions had been correct, staring back at him was a miniature version of himself, making him chuckle, “Oh Teddy Bear, you saw me in the floo only two weeks ago.”

 

The little boy, beamed goofily, shrugging his little shoulders, a habit that Andromeda cussed Harry about, as Teddy had definitely picked it up from his godfather.  
*

 

Everyone had settled back down again, the chatter had picked up once again, but it seemed more energetic, and everyone was smiling and glancing at Harry, as if they were checking that he was definitely here, and they hadn’t imagined his home coming.

 

Mrs Weasley did exactly what Harry had expected her to do, fuss. She bustled off to the kitchen to get more crisps and heat up some more of the food left inside. Then she proceeded in filling Harry up a plate of everything, piling it high until Mr Weasley insisted Harry couldn’t possibly eat everything, his wife had nodded thoughtfully handing the plate over then rushing off to get him a cold butterbeer.

 

“Thank you Mrs Weasley,” Harry smiled warmly, “You didn’t have to, I could have just got something in a moment”

 

“Molly, dear.” Was all she said, not even answering the second part of what Harry had said to her.

 

“You’re so strong, Uncle Harry!” Teddy giggled, as his godfather juggled Teddy and Victoire on his lap whilst trying to eat, “I’m gunna be as big as you one day.” Harry laughed at the enthusiasm, he loved Teddy to pieces, and was honoured that he wanted to grow up to be like himself one day, the raven couldn’t have been prouder.

 

“Victoire, come, leave ‘Arry alone, ‘e iz hungry” Fleur motioned for her daughter to come back to her and her father, and being the good little girl that she was, the small blonde climbed down from his thigh and sprinted back around the table and pulled herself up onto her father lap, Bill opened his arms happily and snuggled his princess into his arms.

 

Suddenly mini Harry turned in the older ones lap, and whispered in his ear, Harry frowned, not responding so Teddy tried again, “Can I see the pictures? Pretty please?” he asked louder with child-like curiosity.

 

Harry’s chest rumbled with laughter, deep and happy, as he settled Teddy on the bench beside him and shrugged out of his denim jacket discarding it on the grass behind them and pushing his t-shirt sleeves up and over his shoulders.

 

“Ooh, ooh!” Teddy bounced in his seat, eyes running over the arm full of ink closest to him, the right one, the black and white tattoos. From the snowy owl on his shoulder surrounded by planets, to the stag above his on the back of his forearm and the black dog and big wolf on the inside of his arm. And a beautiful lily on the back of his hand.

 

Teddy tapped the wolf, it was his favourite, “This is daddy” he smiled happily, it was his favourite of his Uncle Harry’s tattoos, the big grey wolf. He wished he had met his dad, Grandma and Harry said he was the nicest man. Little fingers traced the outline of the wolf’s face, stroking his ears as if it were a real wolf.

 

Having had his fill of the black and white ones, Teddy insisted that Harry move, so he could see the others. The colourful side. Oranges, reds, greens, blues, and the grey-stone colour of Harry’s favourite dragon. He had the Hungarian Horntail over his right pec and shoulder, followed by a vibrant orange Chinese Fireball, blues and greens of an Short-snout and finally…

 

“This one’s new! Uncle Harry, you didn’t tell me you got a green one” Teddy exclaimed excitedly, his black hair flashed the same green colour of the newest tattoo briefly. The newest dragon was a Green Welsh, and it was wrapped around his wrist.

 

“Harry Potter! What in Merlin’s name possessed you to do that!” Mrs Weasley scolded, frowning at the array of multi-coloured tattoos before turning her attention to the black ones, eyes narrowing, until she realised what she was looking at, “Oh, Harry!” She finally said sadly, staring at the Stag, Wolf and Dog on the lower half of his arm, but she said no more.

 

“Mate!” Ron whistled lowly, eyes wide with interest as he too studied the tattoo from where he sat, “When’d ya get so flippin’ colourful?” He asked bemused, the redhead knew it had been a while since they saw each other but at the time his best mate only had the Hungarian Horntail and the start of the Hedwig tattoo. Now he had two full arms of them, and Ron was sure he mentioned started something on his leg. That with all the piercings too. This Harry Potter, the one sitting here with everyone now, was entirely different from the Harry they went to school with, and the Harry that left the Burrow 4 years ago. It was a little bit surreal, like he was a whole new person.

 

“Slowly and painfully,” Harry shuddered as he remembered some of the more painful places and areas he has his art work. He quickly laughed it off, and flexed his muscles making the dragons jump and move as if alive, as requested but his godson.

 

Suddenly cool hands wrapped around his bicep, Seamus had moved from where he was to right beside Harry, eyes full of lust and a small amount of drool glistening in the corner of his mouth, “Well hello there, big boy!”

 

Harry blinked, taken back, he had no idea Seamus swung that way, but to be honest, Seamus Finnigan probably swung whatever way he found a hot somebody with a pulse. He had never been picky in school. But he was certainly easier on the eyes as he appeared to grow up even more in the last four years.

 

“Hi Seamus,” Harry purred, wrapping an arm around his trim waist and pulling the Irishman down onto the bench beside him, that Teddy had just vacated in favour of looking at the wolf some more.

 

“Harry! Seamus! Behave!” Hermione scolded, frowning at her best friend’s behaviour, and at him in general really. Harry had changed a lot. Muscles, tattoos (Which Teddy was still babbling about, to anyone who would listen, currently Victoire, who had come to have a closer look) scruffy stubble, shaggy hair, less kept more rough and ready but it wasn’t just his appearance it was his attitude towards things and people had gotten less emotional, less real. Like he was afraid to show the real him. He was being fake. Something had happened to Harry, her wonderful, kind, loving best friend, in the last four years, he wasn’t the same open, honest person. He seemed to hide himself away. Hermione was determined to find out what had happened, and to help get him back onto the right track. To help him.

 

“Maybe later, Shay” Harrg rumbled out the side of his mouth, hand slipping low to grope his arse, squeezing briefly, before moving away. “Mate!” Ron laughed uproariously, patting his shoulders, “Too much time with those rogues you called colleagues, I swear, they’ve corrupted you”

 

**

 

Sunday lunch went brilliantly, as if Harry had never left. It was all fun and games, and smiles and laughter, despite the cold chill of November settling around them as the afternoon went on.

 

Teddy had attached himself to his godfather one side and talked his ear off constantly, barely stopping for oxygen and begrudgingly pausing his monologue, on his grandmothers say so, to eat some more food. And on his other side was Seamus, practically sat in his lap, which surprised everyone, especially Harry, to no end. He fluttered his eyelashes, with a cheeky smile, and laughed too hard.

 

Dean, Ron and Neville found it all utterly hilarious, killing themselves laughing when Seamus tried to gain Harry’s attention when his godson stole it once more. Seamus was a shameless flirt, it was so obvious, but the raven seemed oblivious as he constantly turned away from the Irishman in favour of the 5 year old.

 

His ex-roommates even had a bet going, for who would come off worse, Harry wasn’t too impressed, it predicted either he or Seamus would use and hurt the other man. Shay seemed to think that he was in control of the situation, but it was obvious who really was,

 

Harry caught up with Mr and Mrs Weasley mostly about their grandchildren and how Harry really needed to settle down with a nice young man, and to give Molly more grandchildren, Harry laughed awkwardly and Arthur rubbed his neck very embarrassed before steering his wife away as Andromeda approached them. He chatted happily with his godsons grandmother, she was a lovely woman though a little strict, and she forced a promise out of him, to visit more often.

 

Next it was Bill and Fleur, George and Angelina and their kids for a quick chat before they left around five to get the kids washed and in bed. Followed shortly after by Aunt Andy and Teddy Bear, who was in absolute tears at the idea of his godfather not coming home with him.

 

Soon the older Weasley, Percy and the girls left for the warmth of the living room and kitchen indoors.

 

Which left Dean, Ron, Neville, Seamus and of course Harry outside, enjoying a butterbeer and a laugh together like old times, in their room within Gryffindor tower. The first three boys were talking about life and what was going on within their lives currently, Ron’s happiness over soon becoming a father, Neville about getting closer to Luna and Dean about his new job, all he while Seamus was pretending to listen but in fact was concentrating on Harry out the corner of his eye, shuffling ever so slightly closer to him by pretending to get comfortable on the hard ground.

 

Before long the flirty Irishman was sat on Harry, actually in his lap, so he wrapped his tattooed muscled arm around his back, pulling him closer, grasping his chin and pulling their lips together for a crushing kiss. Seamus wiggled and settled fully, straddling Harry’s hips, hands running through thick black curls. Harry wasn’t quite sure what possessed him to kiss his ex-roommate, or how he felt about it either, Seamus was a good kisser but he still wasn’t sure. Plus he knew Seamus was a player, and out for anything he could get. He was all about pleasure, he didn’t want to settle down, but the difference between him and Red was that Seamus was honest about where he stood with people. So a quick fumble was alright with his old school mate. 

 

“Whoaa!!” Ron gasped, “Hey! Hey stop it! Har, Shay! Enough”

 

Eventually Harry pulled away, standing up and depositing Seamus to his feet, lips still pressed firmly together. The Irishman’s hands began to travel, lifting Harry’s top and running over abs and moaning at the feel of tight muscles. He didn’t do relationships but he would do more than just a one off with Harry, he wanted to lick his abs.

 

“Guys!” Dean yelled, “Seriously, stop! Get a room” Burying his face into his hands, whilst Neville averted his eyes and Ron went bright red clashing horribly with his ginger hair as he gaped like a fish, he hadn’t been with many people, and Hermione was his one true love, he knew people had multiple partners, but to see his best friend so obviously flaunting his fluid sexuality Ron really didn’t know where to look. He had nothing against Harry being gay, his second oldest brother was bisexual, but snogging like they’re about to fuck there and then wasn’t something he wanted to see, any gender doing. That should stay in the bedroom, or well the house, in private, after all they conceived their child in the Library he was sure of it.

 

Thankfully the very embarrassed men were saved by the back door opening and Hermione appearing with Molly close behind her. “Oh dear me!” Molly gasped, disappearing back the way she had come, fanning her hand in front of her face to cool her blazing cheeks.

 

“Harry James Potter!” Hermione chided, hands perching on her hips, she looked like she was about to reprimand a child, she was going to be a great mum that was for sure but at the same time Harry felt about 11 years old all over again, as he pulled away from his companion, with one little peck to Seamus’s moist lips.

 

“Yes ‘Mione?” He asked, turned on and if he was honest a little angry that he was so close to going home with Seamus, enjoying a hot roll in the sheets, it was a step closer to being rid of Charlie, he wanted to sleep with someone else, and quick, as he felt Red still owned a little bit of him if he didn’t.

 

Suddenly, he jolted back in realisation, he looked down at Seamus, still in his arms, he dropped his embrace stepping back horrified. Merlin, he may want to get rid of all the reminders of his previous relationship, but he was just as bad as Charlie. He felt awful, taking home the first guy he laid his eyes on, god maybe he was more like his somewhat-ex than he thought, or wanted to be.

 

Harry had come home to get away from that, away from Charlie and casual, meaningless sex. But mostly away from the part of himself that had become totally fine with being used like that, he wouldn’t, or rather couldn’t, do the same thing to his friend either, he didn’t want to be like that, not like Charlie.

 

“Sorry.” He whispered to the guy he’d just been sucking face with, Seamus just fluttered his eyelashes and shrugged, before Harry turned his attention back to his best friend, taking a deep breath, moving closer and asking again, “Yes, ‘Mione, what’s up?”

 

She seemed to have recovered from her shock and decided not to fully reprimand her friend, and now had her hands cradling her bump just looking on, waiting for his full attention, “You have a floo call Harry” she said before turning and heading back inside into the warm, probably to continue her continue the baby talk she was undoubtedly having with her mother-in-law.

 

Harrys stomach dropped, his heart speeding up, reactions he didn’t want his body to have, but apparently it was inevitable. There weren’t many people who would floo him, and most of them were here or had been, they could just walk up to him if they needed to talk, but everyone was pretty talked out by this point in the evening. The raven had a horrible feeling he knew who was calling him. He hated how much of a reaction the other man got from him, but it was still so soon after their non-split, because technically they weren’t together, though it felt like it, for 3 years!

 

Harry turned back to his friends, and to Seamus, who seemed to have recovered very quickly from essentially getting brushed aside whilst the other three were just starting to get to their feet to head into the warm too. So Harry headed back up the garden towards the back door and house. Approaching a probably volatile, embarrassing and very public conversation, one he didn’t want to have.

 

He walked through the toasty warm house and into the living room, it was rather packed in there still. He discarded his jacket on the back of one of the mismatched chairs. The living room and kitchen area was full of all his remaining friends and family. All within hearing distance of the fireplace, oh no, this wasn’t going to be good. Especially as half the people present were related to Charlie, if assumptions were right and it was him, they didn’t need to know his sex life, or Harrys for that matter.

 

Molly could be seen through the arch to the kitchen by the kettle with Fleur, Bill and Hermione, discussing babies as predicted, Hermione was asking the older women if child birth was as painful as it sounded. Percy and George were sat on the sofa talking, Angelina wasn’t there as she had taken the kids home and let George come back for a little while longer, they were both talking to their father who was sat in a high backed chair near them with a glass of something amber. Luna and Ginny were sat on the stairs giggling and gossiping, but they were still close and could see and hear everything going on in the two rooms, more so the living room as the stairs ran through it. And his four ex-dorm mates were coming through the door into the house now as well. Just brilliant.

 

Taking another deep breath. The raven decided he might as well get on with it, as he crouched down and settled himself on the plush and very Gryffindor rug in front of the floo. He didn’t want this conversation, and he was trying to lock his emotions away, he had a feeling he would cry but he didn’t want to waste any more energy on Charlie flippin’ Weasley.

 

“Hello?” He said tentatively as he looked into the green flames, that were making up the second eldest Weasleys face, which flickered with the movement of the fire.

 

And that was all it took for the fireworks to start.

 

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting, hope you enjoy...


	4. Three. True Colours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has a go at Harry about leaving, outing the pair to their entire family, Harry is embarrassed and furious. (**EDITED**) - Only little tweaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY: Taking another deep breath. The raven decided he might as well get on with it, as he crouched down and settled himself on the plush and very Gryffindor rug in front of the floo. He didn’t want this conversation, and he was trying to lock his emotions away, he had a feeling he would cry but he didn’t want to waste any more energy on Charlie flippin’ Weasley.  
> “Hello?” He said tentatively as he looked into the green flames, that were making up the second eldest Weasleys face, which flickered with the movement of the fire.  
> And that was all it took for the fireworks to start.

THREE. TRUE COLOURS.

 

Charlie erupted in anger, “Hello? What the fuck Ree!!” he practically shouted. His face looked darker in the flames, probably coloured with an angry red flush in real life, knowing Charlie as he did, 3 years of practically living together, you tended to know almost everything about the other person.

 

Everybody fell silent immediately as if someone pressed a button, like the pause button on a muggle television remote. Molly even seemed too shocked to comment about the foul language out of her sons mouth, her and Arthur certainly didn’t raise him like that. Luckily the children old enough to repeat it, and still at The Burrow were upstairs fast asleep, in Charlies room, oh the irony. Otherwise Molly wouldn’t be the only angry person in the room, the redhead in the flames would’ve had to deal with. There would’ve been a very angry quarter Veela first in line to chew Charlie out.

 

“Charlie please!” Harry tried to placate his ex-lover, but the other man was having absolutely none of it, he didn’t like begging, but if it saved him from the embarrassment and pitying looks from his family and friends then he would beg.

 

“Don’t ‘please’ me!” He roared, an occasional angry hand gesture could be seen, as Charlie’s hands went in and out of the flames his end of the floo connection, “I gave you everything, and this is how you repay me?”

 

Harry flinched backwards, then his shoulders slumped, hunching in on himself in a way to try to get away from the eyes piercing into the back of his head and back from every angle. The family had no idea what was going on, what had gone on between the two, but they were about to find out, that was for sure, and Harry had absolutely no way to stop it from unravelling in front of his eyes.

 

“I took you away. I got you a hut, though you spent most of your time in mine” he hissed to the confused audience in the living room who began to murmur questions, they hadn’t realised that Harry had much to do with Charlie after the initial job offer, he continued, “I got you a job! Seriously! And you up and fucking leave me!”

 

“Charlie, language!” Mrs Weasley chided weakly, no one heard her, they were all too focused on the angry and confusing conversation going on in front of their very eyes.

 

“Red, come on, I told you, no more benefits” Harry whispered, hoping his words were only loud enough for Charlie to hear and not his unwanted audience behind him but the shifting and mumbling made him think he wasn’t quite quiet enough.

 

“Fuck off, you weren’t serious” Charlie snapped, “I thought you were joking Ree, we were good together, don’t deny it. And the benefits, well, they were great. Really hot, best I’ve had!” he stated proudly, arrogantly.

 

“Red!” Harry gasped, mortified, he couldn’t believe he would speak so openly about their sex life, especially to his own family, knowing that he was at the Burrow, he had called there for goodness sake. Anger started to bubble up within him, he promised himself when he left he would let Charlie have any more control over him, and here he was letting Charlie rule him and make him ashamed and shrink in on himself, all over again.

 

“We were good” he continued, “Seriously, that ass of yours was divine, should be illegal, come back to me. I’ll forgive you, we were good together” He repeated

 

That was the final straw. Harry was beside himself, completely and utterly mortified. Charlie had literally just told his entire family that they were having sex, and that Harry was very obviously the bottom in their non-relationship.

 

His cheeks were glowing, bright and brilliantly red. The heat coming from them could have warmed the house, they were on fire. He was fuming.

 

Someone knelt down beside him and from the corner of his eye he could see the new arrival had a very obvious bump in front, so his bets was on Hermione. Her slender hand ran down his muscled arm and threaded their fingers together whilst her other hand patted his back.

 

“How dare you!” Harry whispered angrily, too fuming to get his voice out much louder, tears filling his emerald eyes, he managed to just about stop them, by scrubbing his eyes furiously, but one did escape and began rolling down his cheeks, “You have no right, and no claim to me”

 

Charlie spluttered angrily, but Harry interrupted him, voice steadily getting louder with each word, “You didn’t want a relationship, at least not with me. I’m the injured party here, not you, so don’t act all hard done by” Charlie glared at him as he continued, “I liked you, I fell for you and you played with my feelings. I’m done. And we are finished”

 

And with that said he cut off the call and closed the floo all together with a quick pass of his hand and flick of the wrist in an impressive feat of wandless magic. Time to face the music.

 

*

 

All in all the music wasn’t too bad. Mr and Mrs Weasley were shocked to learn that their second eldest son had been with their unofficial seventh son, but then again Charlie had only met Harry once, so there was no brotherly relationship between the two, unlike Ron and the twins, and even to some extent Bill due to Fleur, and possibly Percy.

 

Hermione was nothing but absolutely supportive, she was a rock, Ron was flabbergasted and Neville was a little embarrassed, Seamus and Dean apologised for their unintentional ease dropping and both headed off to their shared house with a wave. Percy and George were frowning, disgust clear on their features, but for some reason Harry just knew it wasn’t aimed at him, but their older brother. And the way he had treated Harry like a piece of meat and spoke about him with no respect as if he were a possession. Harry could only imagine the howlers ‘Red would be getting on his behalf from his family.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it, let me know, comments are welcome, thanks x


	5. Four. First Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter to whiz us up to where i want to be to start introducing Draco, enjoy guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Hermione was nothing but absolutely supportive, she was a rock, Ron was flabbergasted and Neville was a little embarrassed, Seamus and Dean apologised for their unintentional ease dropping and both headed off to their shared house with a wave. Percy and George were frowning, disgust clear on their features, but for some reason Harry just knew it wasn’t aimed at him, but their older brother. And the way he had treated Harry like a piece of meat and spoke about him with no respect as if he were a possession. Harry could only imagine the howlers ‘Red would be getting on his behalf from his family.

Four. First Month.

 

“Well you know where we are if you need anything?” Hermione said with a small smile as she watched Harry arranged the pillow and spare duvet on the sofa, getting ready to thankfully go to sleep and forget the nightmare of a first day back in England.

 

Ron stood behind his wife, already changed into his sleep pants, a bright red pair, slung low on his hips, he moved up behind Hermione and wrapped her and the bump up in his long arms, resting his chin on her shoulder, “Cheer up mate, if it helps that idiot of a brother of mine is in everyones bad book, he wont bother you any time soon”

 

Harry laughed as he sat down to start taking his boots off, and get ready for bed, he smiled up at the perfect picture his best friends made, totally in love with the obvious baby bump at the front of her, that was the sort of family he strived for as a child, and then after he realised he was gay he swapped the pretty wife out of his imagined family and swapped in a handsome faceless male, he would love children too, but he would settle for fun loving uncle and godfather.

 

“Thanks guys, really, you have both been amazing, as usual,” Harry smiled, then he sighed long and hard, “I moved back here to get away from Charlie and the first day I get here he’s right there, flooing me and humiliating me, I promised myself he wouldn’t have a hold on me anymore, but apparently he still does”

 

Ron took his wifes hand and walked them both over to the sofa, sitting down around Harry, he grabbed his best mates hand whilst his wife took the other, “Charlie is an idiot, if he had you and decided you weren’t good enough, you’re better than he’s ever going to get, he was stupid for using you and letting you go”

 

Harry smiled at him, squeazing his hand, and sniffing back the tears, he really loved his friends they were just so supportive, he remembered when he came out to them both, he was a nervous wreck, he wasn’t sleeping. He was just so worried when he told them they were be disgusted and turn their backs on him. They hadn’t, Ron had explained that Charlie was gay and no one cared, and Hermione just shrugged and said she knew already, but was very glad he finally told them. And then Ron pulled the both of them into a massive hug, and whispered in his ear, ‘this changes nothing’.

 

“He’s a player, and he didn’t deserve you, not for a second, and he should count himself lucky that he got the last 3 years with you,” Hermione said, she placed a kiss on his forehead before standing up, holding out her other hand to her husband, before saying, “Your man’s out there, one that deserves you”

 

“Thank you, both of you, I love you two” Harry smiled sadly at them, he watched them head to their bedroom, Ron wrapped his arms around his wife again and awkwardly walked or rather shuffled with her to their door, Hermione giggled as he blew a raspberry on her exposed neck, “Goodnight” Harry called, as they answered with their own calls.

 

*

 

Harry had been back two weeks, he had been just lying low, catching up with his friends and family. He was keeping half an eye out for a new job, not that he needed one, but it would be nice to do something to pass the time, and so he didn’t go stir crazy with boredom. But currently he was too busy with helping his best mates decorate their first borns nursery before the little tyke arrived, and entertaining Teddy, with Victorie in tow more often than not, he really loved kids, and Bill and Fleur were always thanking him and telling him how much their little girl didn’t stop talking about her Uncle Harry being the ‘coolest’.

 

He had Sunday lunch with the family twice more, minus Seamus and Dean mostly, he had afternoon tea with Aunt Andy, as she insisted he called her, Teddy thought it was hilarious when Harry got told off for calling his grandmother ‘Mrs Tonks’ he was happy he wasn’t the only one who was getting told off by Grandma.

 

He visited George in the shop and had helped out a couple of times behind the counter and to organise the back room, he had even visited the grave of his lost loved ones, having bought and laid lilies at each one.

 

Harry had moved into 12 Grimmauld Place the first Saturday he was back, he had been kipping on the new Mr and Mrs Weasley’s sofa Sunday and Monday night, but it wasn’t very comfortable or big enough for him, so he decided enough was enough and went to see the old place bright and early Tuesday morning, it was still just as dark and miserable so he set to work, he banished a lot of things, and things he couldn’t bare to part with or wasn’t too sure what was best to do with them, he simple moved into the attic space, where buckbeak used to sleep, he put up shelves on each wall and set up cardboard boxes around the room to at least be semi-organised.

 

*

 

By Thursday late evening Harry had the kitchen, one of the parlours and the main bedroom liveable at least, so he could move in and entertain somewhat if he chose to. He was quite proud of his achievement in such little time as he had been trying to spend as much time with Teddy and his other family members. Of course, Kreacher was still at Hogwarts, for all the use the elderly house elf was there, but Harry did pack up his hiding hole behind the boiler and some items from Regulus’s room which were immaculately polished, so the grumpy old elf clearly stopped by the keep them gleaming. And he sent them to Hogwarts for Kreacher to keep.

 

Friday he decided that he would move in, and told his best friends. He then made them their evening meal and dessert as a thank you for imposing on them for so long. And finally Saturday morning, he got dressed, packed his bag back up, put the bedding he had been using in the washing machine, Hermione wanted one, cleaning spells are useful for quick fixes but not for a thorough cleaning, plus she wanted to use as little magic around the baby as possible. And finally he left.

 

*

 

He had been in Grimmauld a week and a bit, and home just under a month, he had been tidying well into the evening, with very little sleep. He had painted the three rooms he originally cleaned, and oddly his bedroom was a grey-silver colour on three walls and a grey and green paisley wallpaper on the final wall. His kitchen was a warm but light brown and the parlour was simple cream with burgundy sofas and a wall of books as the feature, Hermione had been thrilled when she came over and saw all the books. She wanted to read them all, Harry said she was more than welcome to do so.

 

In the week and a bit he was there he had also cleared the bedroom out he planned to used as Teddy’s permanent room at his house, and Teddy had happily come over and helped decorate, he got more on himself, harry and the floor than he did on the walls where it was suppose to go. When Harry had taken Teddy home still partially covered in paint Andromeda had said they could have simply used spells to paint the room, and Harry laughed and said he knew, and when Teddy ran off to the bathroom, he added that spells wouldn’t have involved Teddy and he wanted the boy to feel needed. Andromeda’s eyes had glistened at that, but harry didn’t mention it. He simply smiled, and headed off to help Teddy with his bath, after all he was absolutely covered in blue paint.

 

*

 

Harry had finally decided to venture into Diagon Alley a month after his arrival, mid-December, but he didn’t much fancy being bombarded by people, but Hermione had helpfully reminded him during their Friday evening catch up, which was becoming a regular thing, that she could barely recognised him so what hope did the average joe have at knowing it was him. 

 

So the 22 year old got himself ready to do some emergency Christmas shopping for his friends and family, after all Chrismtas just was little more than a week away, 10 days to go. And he hadn’t gotten anything for anyone, well anyone other than Teddy Bear. Which he probably had gotten too much for him already.

 

So now he pulled on his boots to complete his outfit. He had on tight stone washed jeans with slashes up the legs, the slashes on the right leg revealed a hint of the tattoos underneath, he had a low cut, tie-dyed navy and pink muscle vest, it was a favourite of his, Meagan gifted him one year. It nicely showed off his arms full of tattoos which he loved. And he donned his beat up leather jacket to complete the outfit.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks folks. Hopefully we'll meet Draco next chapter.


	6. Five. Meet Draco.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry runs into a cute little lost boy, only to meet his father moments later, well wow, hello there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: So now he pulled on his boots to complete his outfit. He had on tight stone washed jeans with slashes up the legs, the slashes on the right leg revealed a hint of the tattoos underneath, he had a low cut, tie-dyed navy and pink muscle vest, it was a favourite of his, Meagan gifted him one year. It nicely showed off his arms full of tattoos which he loved. And he donned his beat up leather jacket to complete the outfit.

FIVE. MEET DRACO

 

Finally ready Harry apparrated to Diagon Alley and looked around, it was only 10 o’clock but already the place was heaving, he just stood then watching people come and go for a moment. He didn’t recognise anyone straight away which he was slightly relieved about. But there was still time for someone familiar to appear, or a member of the press, hopefully not though. The shops all looked gleaming and new, like their owners had given them a lick of paint. It was nice to see the Alley looking so healthy, full of people, no empty shops. As it should be.

 

Before stepping out, to start his mission. Christmas presents. He didn’t realise it, too wrapped up in his mind debating the merits of different toys, books and potions for different people, but he was getting a lot of attention from the witches and wizards around him, especially when he realised that it was a very mild winter and a rather hot and sunny December morning that he shrugged out of his jacket. Tattoos full on show, if no one looked close enough they wouldn’t realise who he was. But there were many tattoos that totally gave him away.

 

Some of the older generations were flabbergasted at the very muggle clothing and the ink running up and down his arms. The children outside the quidditch shop pointed excitedly at the dragons that looked like they were breathing when Harry moved.

 

*

 

During a quick stop at a new café for a spot of lunch Harry made a mental list of who he had bought for. For Teddy he had bought a mini replica of his leather jacket, he planned to modify it at home, and put a wolf on the back, for Victorie he had got a pretty dress that had muggle versions of fairies all over the skirt. For her parents he had gotten a voucher for a nice restaurant Fleur was begging to go to, and a promise to babysit. For Ron the newest broom out, for Hermione a funny book about the first year of motherhood from a very straight to the point, no nonsense mother, he knew she would appreciate it, and some pretty ruby earrings that matched her ruby engagement ring. Aunt Andy he got a new dress robe she had mentioned in passing.

 

But sadly he had so much more to do. He had the heads of the Weasley family, George and his family, Percy, Ginny and Luna and Dean and Seamus. And probably more people. He was glad for magic once more when he had sent his purchased back to Grimmauld just before he sat for lunch.

 

So when he left the little café, The Bubbling Cauldron, he was totally preoccupied and didn’t see the little chap running in his direction, and sadly knocked him straight to the ground. The little boy landed with a bump, his bottom lip pursed and tears flooded his eyes. Harry looked down shocked. This little guy was only about 3 or so, not much younger than Ted or Vic, where on earth were his parents!

 

“Hey bud, whats going on?” Harry asked, as he crouched down to pick the little boy up, he dusted him down a little and checked for any injuries, luckily it was only a little tumble and the shock probably caused the tears not an injury, “Wheres your mummy or daddy?”

 

The little boy was rather cute, he had pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes, he had high cheeks and an adorable button nose, something in the back of his mind went off, like an alarm, but Harry couldn’t quite reach the memory, before it was gone again. He focused on the little boy who was dressed in a smart shirt and a pair of black trousers, he was a very smart looking 3 year old if harry was honest, very cute.

 

“I don’t know, I lost Daddy” The little boy sniffled, then his eyes went wide as he looked up and down the alley, “I lost daddy” he repeated, trying to look around the legs of the adults walking passed him and the kind stranger.

 

“Hey, its cool bud,” Harry cooed, he patted the little boys very soft blonde hair, looking around for anyone who looked like they might be searching for someone, possibly rather frantically, “We’ll find daddy, what does he look like? Where did you leave him?”

 

The little boy reached up and took hold of the nice mans hand, it was rough, not like daddy’s and a deep golden colour, he had never seen anyone look so gold, “Daddy is tall, he has yellow hair, and I don’t know, he was that way” The little boy pointed in the direction he had just come in, so harry held on tightly to the delicate little fingers and headed back the way the little boy had come.

 

“Tall, yellow hair, got it bud, we’ll find him” harry answered looking around, he felt his hand get tugged a couple of times, he glanced down to see the poor little boy getting walked into by passers by who were much too busy in their own lives to look down and see they were almost trampling a little boy. So harry stopped and scooped him up.

 

The little boy squealed in delight at being up high and taller than he usually was, he could see better up here, he could look out for his daddy. And he was about to start looking when he noticed something, “Whats this?” he asked, running his fingers over the head of Hedwig on his shoulder, “Its so pretty!”

 

“Thanks dude, she was my bird, I got her when I went to Hogwarts,” Harry answered, momentarily stopped walking and talking to the little boy, “Its called a tattoo, its art on the body, but it only for when you’re much older, like me”

 

The blonde child laughed, he wriggled about and looked further down the kind strangers arm to his other pictures, “They’re so cool, but you’re not old, I’m a big boy, I’m 3” he suddenly added at the mention of ‘old’ so harry was right.

 

“I’m older than you, 22, I’m harry” he held his hand out, the one that didn’t have hold of the little boy, who was giggling wildly at the very grown up gesture, something his daddy did, he grabbed onto the hand with both of his shaking it crazily, “Scorp- Scorpius!” he struggled out.

 

“Wow!” harry thought and said, it was no wonder the poor lad struggled to say his own name, “That’s a big name, very grown up!”

 

Suddenly someone was yelling the little boys name, and rushing towards them, harry and Scorpius looked towards the commotion, “Scorpius! Unhand my son! Put him down” Harry was utterly shocked as an angry, tousled and yelling Draco Malfoy charged down Diagon Alley in a very un-pureblood like manner that he listened and put the little boy down.

 

Scorpius smiled as his father dropped down to his knees right in front of Scorpius and Harry, pulling his son into a hug, his obviously expensive grey slacks totally forgotten as he pulled back, holding his son at arms length to check he was unharmed, “Daddy! I found you” his son smiled.

 

“You did baby, well done” Draco’s face changed then, from worry to relief, is mouth opened in a beautiful smile, directed entirely at the mini me in front of him, how did Harry no realise? He was so obviously a Malfoy, how did he no notice that, Scorpius was a younger version of the Draco harry met when they were 11, it was so clear now.

 

Suddenly as if remembering why he was so panicked, Draco glanced up, yanking his precious boy into his arms, and tripping to his feet as he tried to shield his little boy from the strange man in front of him, the man who held his son moments ago.

 

Draco glared at harry, it was clear he didn’t know who harry was, it was nice to know that people truly did not recognise him, “You, sir, stay where you are, I’m going to call the aurors, you cannot just take children” he spat furiously.

 

Harry was somewhat amused, but he did hold his hands up in surrender, as not to anger the agitated father any further, just then Scorpius spoke up, “Daddy, he didn’t nap me, he helped me find you!”

 

Draco frowned at his son, he shook his head, lifting one hand from his back to cup the side of his precious boys face, “Is that what he told you baby?” he asked his son, who looked confused, and looked towards the kind man, harry again, he could see his picture better from being away from him.

 

“Oooh dragons! I like dragons,” Scorpius cooed, wriggling away from his dad a little so he could see even better. That drew his dads attention away from his son and to the stranger. His mouth opened in shock, the man was very muggle in his dress sense, he was sure he hear his look being called ‘hipster’ or something. He had ripped jeans, and a crazy pick and blue top that hurt his eyes, he had a leather jacket, that had clearly seen better days clutched in one hand and down his bare arms were pictures, tattoos, not all that many wizards had tattoos, even now, they were more popular but not overly so.

 

But this man in front of him, clearly a wizard as he was in Diagon, was covered, he had an array of animals all up and down his arms, an owl, deer, a wolf and something else peeking out which draco could only half see, and then down the other arm were beautifully realistic dragons, “Wow” Draco muttered accidentally.

 

Harry beamed, reaching up and running a hand through his hair, ruffling his thick dark curls, “Well that’s a very nice complement, thank Malfoy” he spoke, his voice gruff and husky, Draco shuddered, he hadn’t had this kind of reaction to anyone before, it was strange. This man who held his son moments before seemed really kind, he couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was nothing bad about this man, no ill intentions, no evil aura floating off of him.

 

Draco shifted Scorpius a bit better, onto his hip and looked at the man again, his son chose this moment to speak up, “Daddy, this is Harry” Harry held his hand out, Draco, ever the pureblood aristocrat immediately held his hand out, his smooth palm rested against the muscular mans calloused palm. His pale hand was almost swallowed up in all that rough golden flesh.

 

His mind supplied messy hair, glasses and green eyes, but he was still flummoxed, he knew who this was, but his brain wasn’t being all that helpful, his mouth was open ever so slightly. He simply held the hand of the other man, or rather Harry held his hand, thumb running over the back of draco’s smooth hand. Before his brain started to work again, “Harry? Potter?”

 

Harry beamed, and nodded, still not letting go of Draco’s hand, he liked the smooth, warm, pale hand in his, it was something his brain couldnt quite process, but he knew it felt nice, “That’s me Draco Malfoy” he answered. Draco finally came to his senses and removed his hand from the other mans, curling in up into his chest, glancing at it as if he were confused as to what happened.

 

“So, you weren’t trying to take my son?” the blonde man asked, somewhat confused, he looked at his son, still perched on his hip, who had gotten bored and was looking over his dads shoulder at the shops and people behind him.

 

Harry laughed, the sound was hearty and warm, and Draco shivered again, “Of course not,” he answered, “I came out of the new café and he bumped right into me, said he lost his daddy, I helped.”

 

Draco frowned, no one usually helped them, or acknowledged him or his son, even his ex-wife and Scorpius mother didn’t acknowledge the pair, which said a lot, “Of course you helped, well thank you Potter, I really appreciate you helping Scorpius”

 

“Not a problem,” he beamed, rocking back onto the heels of his old boots, hands dug into his pockets, he looked at the little boy who was staring longingly at the brooms in the window of the quidditch shop that older children were crowded around, “Sweet kid you got the Draco”

 

“T-thanks” Draco stuttered out, baffled at the use of his first name, was this really harry potter? The blonde thought, eyes running up and down the tattooed, muscular man in front of him, he couldn’t picture the be-speckled boy he once knew at Hogwarts as the downright sexy god in front of him right now, then he realised he was staring, and that Harry Potter was eyeing him up as he stared at the raven haired man, “Well, I think that’s enough adventure for one day, we best be off Potter”

 

Harry smiled, and nodded, “Yes, shopping for me, emergency Christmas shopping, sadly, it’s very irritating, though meeting your son and running into you Draco, has made my day much more pleasant” he practically purred as his eyes ran up and down the blonde one last time. He had on a white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and a very well placed wrist wand holster covering the area Harry knew was marred with the Dark Mark. He also had well cut grey slacks on, which when he leaned a little showed how great Draco’s arse looked in them, Harry nodded again, and Draco flushed and babbled incoherently. Very unpureblood.

 

“Well, see you around bub,” Harry said, smiling at Scorpius as he ruffled the little lads hair, before he eyed his school rival, with obvious interest, Draco spluttered, mumbled a bye and tried his hardest not to dash off. Harry just stood there admiring the view of that devine arse as the man hurried off carrying his little boy who was waving at Harry, so he returned the wave before heading back into Flourish and Blotts. Hunting for presents just got so much harder now he was thoroughly distracted, his mind wandering to beautiful blonde men. Well one beautiful blonde man in particular, and who knew harry liked tall, snobby blondes? It was news to him, but not bad news, if it came gift wrapped in a sexy body he didn’t mind.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. SIX. Happy Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter. Still I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading...

Six. Happy Holidays.

 

It was only two day until Christmas and it found Harry sat on the floor with his legs sprawled out frantically wrapping Christmas presents, there were toys and clothing in bags everywhere ready to be wrapped, he had cellotape in his hair, stuck to his arms, legs, you name it and wrapping paper everywhere. He was currently wrapping a book for Teddy on Werewolves, it was a factual one about what happens to them and their hierarchy and things, he had already gotten the little man a fictional ‘adventures of’ type of book, it was wrapped up around him somewhere. Thankfully he was colour coordinating paper and naming them instantly, Teddy was wrapped in blue, his favourite colour.

 

His mind began to wander whilst he was wrapping, adding bows and name tags. It drifted to a certain blonde aristocrat with tight, sexy grey slacks, leaving nothing to the imagination, but wow, what a view. Suddenly Andromeda popped into his head, it was odd, but then his brain took back control of his thoughts rather than downstairs that liked to rule sometimes, usually when it came to hot men. But his brain supplied Narcissa as well, Draco was related to Aunt Andy, she was his maternal aunt, maybe he would see him in passing at Christmas.

 

His mood picked up, and he smiled goofily to himself, he could make Draco blush again, but he would also see him adorable little boy, Scorpius was a lovely child, from what he had seen so far. Sadly he quickly remembered that Andy and Narcissa hadn’t been on speaking terms for an awfully long time. And he knew both women to be very stubborn, and he doubted either of them would have built bridges, at least not yet. Maybe for Teddy and Scorpius they could, Harry thought he might suggest it, see how well Andy takes it.

 

*

 

Christmas Eve

 

Harry was spending Christmas Eve at the Burrow. Christmas was a massive thing for the Weasley’s, family was very important, and now with the children married and spouses and grandbabies around it got even bigger and more important, Molly loved to spoil everyone, whether they liked it or not. This included Harry, though he grumbled about being fussed over, though he loved spoiling others, just he didn’t see the importance of himself.

 

Christmas was a three day event, everyone either stayed over or left late and came back early, for Christmas Eve and Day and Boxing Day. There was no exceptions. Even Hermione’s parents and Fleur’s sister and Angelina’s parents we invited, whether they turned up was a different matter, the Grangers probably would, they usually did. Mr and Mrs Granger loved magic, though they wouldn’t admit to it, and they were still fuming a little over Hermione magically shrinking her teeth, but other than that, Harry knew they thought it was fantastic.

 

So when Harry told them he would only being attending Christmas Eve this year, definitely not Christmas day and probably not Boxing day, but he would see. There was uproar, Ron was almost furious, but Hermione, ever the lovely wife, calmed hubbie down. Molly took it personally, and then started making more food, as if this would solve everything. In her eyes it probably did, but Harry loved her cooking, so he wouldn’t complain.

 

*

 

“So Harry,” Hermione started as she walked into the living room and perched on the arm of her best friends chair, “Where are you spending tomorrow then? Surely not on your own, I wont hear of it!” Harry snuck his arm behind his pregnant friend and pulled her in closer for a hug, his hand running over her bump, which held his future niece or nephew.

 

“Don’t be daft ‘Mione,” Harry smiled up at her, as he drew patterns on her stomach, “I’ll be with Andromeda and with Teddy bear, of course” he paused for a moment and took a deep breath before looking to his friend, she always knew everything, it was something to rely on, if the brunette woman didn’t know something, it probably wasn’t worth knowing, “So I ran into Draco Malfoy the other day, and his son”

 

Hermione turned from where she was facing the flame of the cosy fire and stared at Harry, she whipped her head around so fast, he was sure she had given herself whiplash, but she didn’t seem to have done any damage. She narrowed her eyes at the young man before speaking very slowly and carefully, as if talking to one of Harry’s adolescent dragons, “Harry, what did you want from Malfoy? Please, I hope you aren’t back on this again, you know how obsessed you got before. Its not healthy, and-”

 

Harry cut her off, holding his hands up in surrender, he knew what Hermione was getting at, and he wasn’t sure whether he should take that as an insult or not, “I don’t know what you mean Mione, okay, okay, I know exactly what you mean. I don’t think he was up to anything untoward, he lost his son, I helped.”

 

Ron came in then, eyeing up his wife and best mate with a smile before sitting down on the edge of the coffee table in front of the pair, he handed them both a chocolate chip cookie, still warm, so he obviously snagged it from the cooling rack, “who lost their son?” he asked, with a mouthful of gooey cookie.

 

“Oh honestly Ronald, really? Don’t talk with your mouth full, I don’t want to see what you’re eating, anyways it was Malfoy, he lost Scorpius the other day” she added as if it were simply an afterthought, and the fact that she knew his name threw Harry. Ron swallowed what he had in his mouth, wiping it with the back of his hand before he spoke again.

 

“Really? Unlike him. I never see him without Scorpius and he’s usually holding his hand,” Ron said thoughtfully, he stared off into the distance as if trying to remember a time that went against his statement. Obviously he couldn’t, as he shook his head, and carried on munching on the cookie.

 

“Wait! Hold up you two, how do you know about Draco Malfoy and his son?” he asked absolutely baffled, he wouldn’t have thought his redheaded best mate would get over his rivalry with the antagonistic blonde. Hermione and Ron both answered with one word, a name.

 

“Luna?” Harry asked even more confused, he would never have pegged Luna and Draco as friends, after all she was kept in his basement, but he obviously looked after her during her stay if she didn’t hate him.

 

“Yes, They’re friends, Luna babysits Scorpius when Draco goes out, it only ever been a handful of times. Failed dates I think. I don’t blame him, if I was a single parent I don’t think I could bring a lover into my child’s life” Hermione said, she looked to Ron on the last statement, everyone knew single parent was never a title that Hermione would hold, her and Ron were made for each other. And sickening as it was, you could tell, you could practically see love hearts in their eyes when they looked at each other. Harry was jealous. He wanted that.

 

No more was said on the subject of Draco and his son after that, and the day moved on with its festivities.

 

*

 

The celebrations lasted well into the night, the children were put to bed at appropriate times, but the adults enjoyed the food and wine very much so, and were giggly and silly. With the exceptions of Fleur and Hermione who were pregnant and Molly who was keeping an eye on the children, and then Harry, he didn’t want to get drunk, not that the others deliberately did. But any time he had too much he ended up in bed with Charlie. And although he was very far away, the floo existed, and Harry really didn’t want to risk it, he didn’t quite trust himself. And he certainly didn’t want to embarrass himself.

 

*

 

Christmas Day

 

Harry was just about to leave through the floo, he just had to check and double check he had everything. He had his overnight bag, with a change of clothes, towel and toiletries, check. He had the wine for Christmas lunch, check, and the playing cards for later in the evening. Just a nice quiet Christmas with Andromeda and Teddy, he was very much looking forward to it. And finally the presents. And there were lots, two bags for teddy and a parcel for Andy, he shrunk the lot and popped it all into his pocket and headed to the living room.

 

He whizzed through the green flames and the network beyond them, and stepped out of the grate at Andromeda’s place, he had gotten much better at landing from methods of wizarding travel. Sadly today was not a good day apparently. He caught the toe of his boot in the Persian rug that was laid in front of the hearth and stumbled, still very disorientated from the floo he couldn’t catch himself and fell.

 

Straight onto something soft. Or rather someone.

 

He just prayed it wasnt Andromeda, the person was too large to be teddy but not small enough to be the boy’s grandmother, she was a tall woman, but she wasn’t as tall as the hard body that lay beneath him. The male body shifted and groaned. “Really Potter?”

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and look forwards to seeing where this is going just as much a I do. Feel free to comment, feedback is welcome, I'll try to reply as soon as possible. And hopefully you'll follow my story as the chapters come up. But also, this is my first fanfic, so please be patient.  
> Thank you again...


End file.
